Talk:Bluejaws
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBOX ~14,000 hp BR 5 XBox 360 User:Whitewolf11761 PC ~22,000 at BR 1...And a hard fight, 37 turns. --Zeion97 05:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) *~25998 at BR 6, PC. *~29533 HP, BR 8, PC-- 15:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) *~39 500hp at BR 12, PC *49,646HP - 56,195HP at BR 34 PC (Normal) Drn 14:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) *~55,000hp at BR 48, PC 21:22, 18 April 2009 (UTC) *51,750HP - 55,648HP at BR91 on PC Version - Mecorx 21:43, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hard * 22,500 HP at BR 3 Darrmok 21:05, September 30, 2009 (UTC) * 25 960 @ BR4, * 34 789 @ BR10, * 39 510 @ BR15, * 49 992 @ BR20, * 54 072 @ BR25+ Zephyr 05:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) This guy also dropped Blueprint 4 the teleporter mentioned, is it the one in the first area? coz i dont c any bluejaw after hips of re-entering. n is there any other conditions to be met for this rare to spawn *edit at 2/5/2009* Having the same problems as the above poster, the Bluejaws just dont spawn, I think there seems to be a bug, because in my case, Bluejaws appeared after the FIRST quest, but then after going past the first teleport part to get to the second section, it never spawned again and also, I say a bug because when I got Emmy in my team, she automatically earned Nimul Niram (and havent battled the Nimul Niram quest! ) Note Im using the PC version. :Through my experience with collecting data for the Spawn tables. It seems that in many cases, other rares need to be killed before some rares spawn. Also, how far you are in storey and/or quests youve done can trigger rare mobs. This game aint straight forward, its been very complexly coded. So quests/BR/storey/hired characters/etc/etc are all mixed up and many situations must be met for some rares to spawn. As for this rare i have no clue what is needed to spawn it, it may just be a case that youve not been lucky yet for it to spawn. It could spawn on your first visit or on your 100th visit because there are many different spawn sequences and getting an exact spawn is like rolling a dice. - Adie123 18:47, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :: Adie, thanks for your answer, Im already on the second Disc ( just right after Fornstrand gets advailiable, I havent gone there ) but I've tried multiple times to get Bluejaws, but never spawned ( I've tried since before the first trip to Elysion ). Interestingly , I havent had any problem with other bosses (like the Winged demon in Blackdale wich gave me an upgrade in guild stars) 23:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :After seeing your plee for help, i started collecting spawn data for Gaslin Caves. Problem is, is that im PC and in some locations PC and XBOX differ. But alot are similar, so you maybe lucky. Anyhow i havnt found Bluejaws yet ( not sure if ive taken him out before i started on wikia though :( ). but anycase ive not killed any rares yet but ive found 7 of them so far and theyve kept repeating on the last 7-10 visits. I'll be killing them off next and then other rares should spawn. Looks like Bluejaws may come after killing one of the mobs ive already come across, unless ive killed it already (as mentioned before). Keep your eyes open HERE. Although its getting late here and i may not get anymore done today, definatly tomorrow ill finish it off :) - Adie123 23:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Adie, Im gonna follow your suggestions, because so far, everything you described as happened in my case, right now only Jhana fighters and amoebas have been spawning ( one or another ), so so far I havent had a single key-spawn. if I get the key-spawn, the rares will spawn. I'll try killing them next and see if Bluejaws finally spawns. I wonder if its also similar to phenomena I noticed during my quest to kill Sledgehammer. -- 20:50, 4 May 2009 (UTC) * - ATTENTION PC USERS - :Please Confirm this!: :Im again the one with problems with Bluejaws... Anyway...everything was just like my problem with Sledgehammer, after passing''' one''' quest scene, I was hable to fight Bluejaws RIGHT AHEAD on my first attemp (Ie, get cutscene, join gaslin caves, get bluejaws) , seems like you can only fight 1 "monsterslayer" event per Quest Story part. :Hipotesis: You can only fight only ONE MONSTERSLAYER event PER EVERY MAIN QUEST STORY EVENT. (Ie, you save irina, you can now kill 1 monsterslayer quest monster, nothing else will spawn until you continue the main quest story.) Please confirm this. Because this is the second time I've seen this phenomena in my PC version. -- 06:28, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :: It's not true I've killed dominator, prometheus and ore cruncher after Emmy joined my party and before entering Aqueducts. I haven't done any sidequests. Simply a lot of patience... Wredniak 11:28, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Let me get this right.... Youve killed Bluejaws when you was there on a quest???... If so, you are aware that most rares (i'd say between 60%-70% approx) only spawn once. The rest are respawnable rares. So if youve killed Bluejaws already then you wont see it again. - Adie123 13:23, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :: Adie, no, I didnt killed him the first time , he spawned once then never, let me rephrase, Im the same guy who had problems before, Bluejaws didnt spawn for me.. NEVER AGAIN, always got Jhana warriors or the Amoeba-family monsters. like I said before, check out what I said on Talk:Sledgehammer. Bluejaws SPANWED THE FIRST TIME after I got a CUT-SCENE, before I couldnt get it to spawn, doesnt matter how many times I tried. Same with Sledgehammer, I went to elysion, but didnt got to the cutscene, tried to get the Sledgehammer by going directly into the catacombs, it NEVER spawned. got sick of trying, went to get the cutscenes and ON THE FIRST ATTEMP(ie, getting again to the catacombs), SLEDGEHAMMER SPAWNED. in short words thats 3 out of 3 times the Guild-monsterslayer quests where the creatures dont spawn until I get one of the KEY-cutscenes of the main story.-- 00:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) As for me, I saw Bluejaws once at the beginning of the game, didnt killed him and went back for him around BR100, after Undelwalt, so u can spawn him later aswell (excpet if u killed him earlier and he cant be respawned). As for the other theory: After the Darken forest events and before goin into Undelwalt i killed at least 4 rares for monsterslayer quests, so there is no limitation such as "ONE MONSTERSLAYER event PER EVERY MAIN QUEST STORY EVENT". Spike225 : Spike, then everything seems everything points to a very buggy installation on my side. because I seem to have small glitches everyone doesnt have ( like getting the Remnant Namul Niram (Quest) right after Emmy joins my team, and not after the quest. Im now temped to reinstall.-- 01:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :ok, edit- I meant if you kill most of the rares then they wont respawn. I didnt mean if youve seen them once and not killed them, they wont spawn again - Adie123 13:57, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, i am playing the pc version. I found the bluejaws after over 10 tries. So dont give up guys... Hi, i found the blue one after about 10 tries (PC version). I'm BR 9, with 3 Unions (9 max. People in teams). I bet him easily, i also took all surrounding enemies into the fight. He's quite easy with Vanguard formation (3 teams, each 3 members and 2 of them on pos. 4 and 5 of the formation), as his insta-death attack, laser eye only hits the team leader (most of the time). When i fought him earlier, he always killed me with this cheap attack. Zarathustra01 22:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) BR 83, after max squad upgrades (18units) I decided to head back for some guild quests, got Bluejaws after about 20 tries. I had Emmy active leading one of the unions, so I don't think her presence affects the spawn. Regarding the spoiler, I had LOD and clipping set to max. Following the pointers to look @ C10 from C18, I find that it is difficult to actually see whats there. The outcropping @ C12/13 usually obstructs the view and Amoebas have tendency to remain invisible. It was actually quicker to just run in and hit the teleporter out if there was no spawn. Pubob 11:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I got him after 7 tries. Appearently you just need to keep on trying! Thanks guys! I got him after 15 visits; actually you could also pay attention to an excavation point right after the first three roseflies, if the excavation point is there then the bluejaws won't spawn (the excavation point is the marker for jhanas, if I'm not mistaken); yet if there's no excavation point there you still have to go to C13 to take a peek. DevilHunter0413 11:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) : You're mistaken about the excavation point being the marker for jhanas; I've had that excavation point not be there and the jhanas be present. No idea how many times I've been down to the hollow now...still searching for bluejaws (sigh) 10:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :: ...and the visit immediately after posting the above, what do I get? BLUEJAWS!!! (does celebratory dance and prepares to die horribly many, many times) 10:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Bluejaws was using laserbreath II on me at BR 24 (article currently says BR 31+) 11:11, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Just got this moth... i think it's just getting lucky, i've been tring for days Try entering the Gaslin Caves with only one union formed. If you want to use another union on it, then create it just before the fight. It might still take a few tries. Chadjoan 18:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) FROM: Reaper: guys try doing this.... use a union with 3 members and a separate union with 1 member on it a total of 4 members see if blue jaws appears... it did on mine.... ^^,(using pc ver) Spawnrate Guys, incase anyone is still trying to make out the spawn-pattern of Bluejaws, its just REALLY low, there is nothing you need to do to get him to Spawn, its just very rare that he appears, on about 15 tries i got him to pop out for me to get the kill. ~ Mia Ishata